the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Durin's Folk
The stalwart Longbeard Clan, descendants of venerable Durin the Deathless, is spread across a great expanse of mountainous territory, boasting great beards, booze, and builds. As the Red Mountain Dwarf clans are not yet added to the mod, their players are counted among the ranks of Durin's Folk and use the title, materials, and NPCs of the faction until such time as Red Dwarves are added to the mod. Furthermore, Durin's Folk are part of the Dwarven Lords' Council' '''alongside their brethren the Blue Dwarves, sending representative lords to discuss joint matters and diplomacy, where they hold 5 of the 7 seats. For this reason many on the server treat the factions as one entity when in fact they are still separate. Government Unlike many factions on the Official Mod Server, the dwarves of Durin's Folk do not recognize a singular king or faction leader. Instead, they choose to split the power of the faction among the leaders and lords of their many holds. This is a result of the spread out nature of the faction, and the fact that each lord has their own build to work on and would rather not step on someone else's toes, or be stepped on themselves. The kingships and lordly titles that rank highest among Durin's Folk and are equal in stature are as follows: * '''Kingdom of Khazad-dum' (Moria), currently led by King Fundin II Dwalinul (SpoangityBob). The grandeur of Moria is known to almost all who walk Middle Earth, and the riches of its citizens and beauty of its halls are proof of the greatness of dwarven civilization. * Kingdom of the Grey Mountains, currently led by King Faern Dragonfoe (aidansebastian). Existing in a biome bereft of fast travel points, the isolated capital of Dain's Halls is nonetheless a worthwhile destination for the hardy traveler, and its inhabitants eagerly await the return of their ancient dragon enemies. * Kingdom of the Iron Hills, currently led by King Kilor Ironhelm (SpeedySC). As a pre-existing kingdom that only recently got player members, the Iron Hills are ever in search of new dwarves to aid the construction of the capital, Ang Thol. Bounteous mineral resources are a great draw to anyone seeking to build a life underground. * Kingdom of Erebor (Lonely Mountain), currently led by KingThorin III (Thorin_the_King). Easily the most populous of the dwarven kingdoms, Erebor has survived through many different iterations on the server. Its former greatness erased in the last world restart, Thorin_the_King has overseen the impressive recreation of the main gate and prepares for the creation of a proper mountain to surround the build. * Kingdom of the Red Mountains '''(Orocarni), currently led by King sebbeopertini. Orocarni is a large and naturally rich land inhabited by those few spirited fellows willing to make the trek across Rhovanion and Rhun. Despite losing its two builds to the last world restart, the dwarves here continue to create wondrous strongholds in the hopes that more players make the journey to them. Furthermore, there are presently several lesser lordly titles that are subservient to the four primary kingdoms, each built and led by a somewhat lesser lord: * '''Mt. Methedras, ruled by connor7boss, is a secondary hold to Moria as SpoangityBob is the Guardian of the Southern Misty Mountains. This hold, while fairly new, boasts an impressive gate and solidifies dwarven control at the fast travel point. * Khazad-Azgal, ruled by wille912_, is a secondary hold in the Red Mountains. While progress had to be restarted due to a server world restart, wille912_ continues to put great effort into this build and it stands as a bastion of civilization in an otherwise desolate part of Middle Earth. The Halls of Durin (Builds) The Durin's Folk faction lays claim to many of the great builds of the server, as follows: * Khazad-dum (Moria) is being built by SpoangityBob, and features extensive excavations near the West Gate fast travel point in Eregion, as well as the East Gate of Azanulbizar due west of Dimrill Dale. * Mt. Methedras is being built by connor7boss at the eponymous fast travel point, it so far has a very richly furnished front facade and redstone gate. * Dain's Halls is being built by aidansebastian, and presently features a very tall and detailed front gate. Its remote location in a biome lacking fast travel points makes it a rarely seen but worthwhile destination. * Ang Thol is being built by SpeedySC as the capital of the Iron Hills. * Erebor (Lonely Mountain) is being built by Thorin_the_King and a multitude of fellow dwarves, formerly consisting of a small mountain, gate, and a large pit lined with walkways and rooms, it has since been started fresh to allow a more professional looking gate and mountain. * Khazad-Azgal is being built by wille912_, and is currently the only of the Red Mountains builds to be significantly built up since the last world restart, and has changed locations since then as well. wille912_ has proven himself as an interesting architect and works many intricate corridors into his designs. Annals of the Dwarves (Server History) To be added soon. Heirs of Durin (Players) Moria # King SpoangityBob (Fundin II Dwalinul), Guardian of the Southern Misties # Waterfist_Cace # Brenno420 # TEDisLAME # Floonie Mt. Methedras # Lord connor7boss # DalarnRagei Dain's Halls # King aidansebastian (Faern Dragonfoe) # Smiturion Ang Thol # King SpeedySC (A.K.A. Sonic Super 'Gotta Go Fast' Hedgehog) Erebor # King Thorin_the_King (Thorin III), King Under the Mountain # paddan912 # andrewn514 # Legolas_Sniper # peperonigames # Vetus_General # Prof_Grimm # The_kriko # Gimli_Miner # MrOriginalGamer # Oin_The_Dwarf # nic141101 Red Mountains (actually not Durin's Folk, but for now it is) # King sebbeopertini (Thulin Stiffbeard) # Lord wille912_ (Alfarin Ironhand) Becoming a Dwarf of Durin's Folk Do you desire to join the ranks of the bearded kin? Do the depths of the world beckon to you, yearning to be unearthed in all its splendor? Are long beards, strong ale, and honest steel your favorite equipment on long and perilous journeys? Then Durin's Folk is the faction for you! The kings and lords of Durin's Folk are always looking for young players eager to grow into their beards to join their holds and send their faction to new heights of glory, whether at home building, in the mines, or on the battlefield, and can assure that you will be in good company. The majority of Durin's Folk will allow a player to join if they can earn 100 alignment with the faction through slaying Gundabad orcs and quests, as well as possible small tasks such as digging out a room for the build, aiding in gathering resources, etc. So grow out that facial hair, sharpen your axe, take a few practice swings with your pick, and bring an ale and join Durin's Folk today! Category:Faction Category:Good Category:Durin's Folk